


Fanmail

by setepenre_set



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: Roxanne gets fanmail sometimes.





	Fanmail

Roxanne sorts through the mail, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Megamind asks, putting her cup of coffee down on the table at her elbow.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” Roxanne says, putting the mail down and picking up her coffee. “I just—okay, so people send me…I guess you’d call it fanmail,” she makes an embarrassed face, “sometimes. And most of it is pretty basic, although occasionally I get like—letters from little girls who want to be reporters when they grow up, which is cool, but—”

She waves a hand.

“—anyway. Mostly it’s always just been stuff about the whole—” she narrows her eyes at him “—damsel in distress thing…”

Megamind coughs and takes a drink from his coffee cup, clearly to hide behind it.

Roxanne holds the glare for a moment, until he looks up at her through his lashes and over the rim of his coffee cup, and then she has to laugh.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” she says affectionately, and moves her feet so they’re propped up in his lap, “you know that?”

Megamind puts down his coffee cup with a soft smile, rests one hand on her ankle.

“I’m aware,” he murmurs.

“But anyway,” Roxanne says, “most of them were like that, but there was this one person who would send me fanmail about my actual reports. Every month or so, and they’d be really—I always looked forward to reading them…but I haven’t got any for a while, so I’m—well, honestly, I’m sort of worried that they died or something. Or—”

She makes a face.

“Or that they stopped watching me because they don’t ‘approve’ of you and me together or some stupid thing, which would be disappointing, because I always liked this person before. I don’t think that would be it, though; they never really struck me as that type…”

She shrugs, sighs, and picks up her coffee cup.

“I’d check on them, but the letters never had any return address, and they only ever signed them as ‘Appreciative Admirer’. They were really great letters, though; you could tell that they were paying attention, and knew what they were talking about, and—and _oh my god Megamind they were from **you** , weren’t they._”

Megamind jumps, spilling coffee over his hand.

“How do you _do_ that?” he yelps. “It’s not _fair_!”

“Because I was watching your face!” Roxanne says, “And you looked shifty!—and! And I remembered the handwriting on the letters; you curve your Gs in a very specific way good lord did you seriously send me fanmail, Megamind?”

Megamind, a pink flush across his cheekbones and ears, avoids her eyes as he mops up the spilled coffee.

“You weren’t ever supposed to know it was me,” he mutters.

“Yes, but _why_?” Roxanne asks, amused but baffled. “I mean, I know you liked me for a long time, but you never—the letters were never flirty or anything.”

Megamind looks up at her, frowning.

“What? No,” he says. “It wasn’t about that. I just—they—you’re—you’re a fantastic reporter, Roxanne.” He turns his head slightly, avoiding her eyes again. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

There’s a beat of silence between them.

“…they were really _actual fanmail_ ,” Roxanne says slowly.

“Yes,” Megamind says, his hands moving to curl around his coffee cup, his grip just a little too tight, his eyes avoiding hers.

“And you stopped sending them because…?”

Megamind looks up at her again.

“—because I can _talk_ to you, now.” he says simply. He glances away. “I—I didn’t really think that the letters would—make that much of an impression. I didn’t—I didn’t think you’d miss them.”

His eyes flick up to hers once more, scanning her face.

“Megamind,” Roxanne says. “You’re really quite unfairly sweet, you know that?”

He flushes again, and makes a face, but his shoulders relax visibly.

“I’m not,” he says, and rests his hand on her ankle again.

Roxanne makes a noise of disagreement and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, sure, Appreciative Admirer,” she says, “you keep telling yourself that.”

Megamind’s blush deepens, and Roxanne laughs as she picks up her cup of coffee and takes a drink.

 


End file.
